1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power output apparatus, a vehicle equipped with the power output apparatus, and a control method of the power output apparatus.
2. Related Art
One proposed structure of a power output apparatus has an oxygen sensor provided in an exhaust pipe of an engine mounted on a vehicle (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The power output apparatus of this proposed structure uses the oxygen sensor to measure the concentration of oxygen included in an exhaust gas of the engine and performs feedback control based on the measured concentration of oxygen to regulate the amount of fuel injected into the engine.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-63822